


Never as alone as you think

by Padawameron



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawameron/pseuds/Padawameron
Summary: Seeking comfort on the Watchtower Billy makes an unexpected friend.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Hal Jordan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226





	Never as alone as you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write my two best boys interacting and bonding a little.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Billy sits cross legged on the Watchtower floor, face almost pressed against the glass as he gazes out the window. The vast expanse of space is spread out before him, stars shining beacons in the distance.

It’s been over 3 years since Billy joined the league, almost as long since he saw the stars up close for the first time. Yet even now, the view steals the breath from his throat and fills his heart with wonder. 

Being a superhero isn’t easy for anyone, but lately Billy has been finding it especially challenging. Captain Marvel is the greatest gift ever bestowed upon him, but Billy can’t deny it leaves him exhausted and burnt out sometimes. Flying with the league, saving people and punching villains is exhilarating, no doubt, but at the end of the day, when the bad guy is defeated and he’s just Billy Batson; 12 year old homeless kid again, he can’t help but feel a little empty.

Lately, with winter drawing nearer, as the nights grow longer, and the air colder Billy has been spending more time as Cap on the Watchtower than as himself in Fawcett. Its warm up here and the soft buzz of activity as the other heroes go about their business is comforting.

Most of the time, Billy can be found in this very spot, legs folded and cape spread/billowed out behind him, chin resting on his hands as he allows him mind to drift. 

Many a hero has stumbled upon him in this little room, sequestered away from the rest of the tower, completely absorbed by the beauty of the stars and his own thoughts. Sometimes they can hear him humming to himself, a lilting melody only he knows. 

Every now and then, someone else will join him, seated in the chairs behind or cross legged on the floor beside him. And together, they’ll enjoy the quiet, a brief respite from their chaotic lives. 

Heaving a sigh Billy straightens his back, stretching a little and rolling out his shoulders. Even as Cap sitting hunched over for too long can leave him feeling cramped. He should probably think about heading home, even if home is returning to a long-abandoned rundown apartment, with only himself for company.

A soft sound drawing his attention, Billy blinks quickly as his brain finally registers the quiet presence beside him and he did a double take.

Stretched out on the floor is Hal Jordan. The lanterns legs are folded loosely as he leans back on his hands, head tilted back as his eyes follow something through the glass.

Billy stares in shock. He hadn’t heard Hal enter, too lost in his own mind. Hal and he have never been close, rarely interacting outside of league meetings and joint assignments. The few interactions they’ve had had been short and sweet, post mission congratulations or shared grins across the table while the other bicker. 

Hals lips lift in a small grin as he tilts his head enough to catch Billy’s surprised gaze. Glancing away quickly, he feels his cheeks heat in embarrassment at being caught.

Hal chuckles softly beside him, “It’s really beautiful out there". 

“Huh?”

“Space. It’s beautiful.”

“Oh...” Billy relaxes back on the floor, imitating Hals position. “Yeah, it really is.” 

They sit in silence for a while, taking in the view. 

Rearranging his legs, Hal pushes up off his hands and points in front of them. 

“See that star?” His finger rests gently on the glass and Billy shifts closer to see.

“Yeah?” 

“That star right there is Thelia VI. One of my first ever official sanctioned missions took place there.” Dropping his hand in his lap Hals fingers start to absentmindedly twist his ring in gentle circles.

“The people who live there, Thelians, they’d called the lanterns for help negotiating a deal with their neighbours Mesilia VI. I don’t really remember what they were arguing over, but I remember being disappointed when the assignment came through.” Smirking wryly, Hal glances over at Billy who’s listening intently. “I remember thinking how boring it would be, stuck in a room listening to a bunch of aliens argue when I could be out there in the stars, battling monsters and saving entire planets.”

When he pauses Billy takes the opportunity to turn and face him properly. He’s barely breathing, entirely focused on Hal. In all his time with the league he’d yet to be out in space, and here was Hal, who spent most of his time flying through it, telling him about one of his first adventures. 

Resting his chin in his hands, he listens as Hal continues his story, “I’ll never forget my first glimpse of Thelia VI. It was stunning, white rings spinning slow circles around its centre, dancing with tiny bolts of electricity. Clouds swirled on its surface, purple mist over blue sands.” Billy watches a slow smile crawl across Hals face as Billy hangs onto every word.

“Since I’d gotten my ring, I’d been mostly stuck training on Oa, learning everything I needed to become a lantern. Thelia was my first real venture out into the black and space was just as beautiful as I’d imagined.” Hal’s gaze is distant, lost in a memory.

“Not all of space is like Thelia. Since then I’ve seen a lot of shit, man”, Hal’s voice betrays his exhaustion, “Entire civilisations wiped out, beings capable of swallowing whole planets.”

Silence reigns between them as Billy's mind whirls, until Hal turns fully to face him, their knees now pressed together.

“But”, Hal meets Billy’s gaze head on, “It’s still, to this day, one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. Every time I’m leaving Earth or coming home, I take a moment to look back out towards the star and remind myself of why we do this. It’s so planets like that, so beautiful and teeming with life, can remain untouched. So those people can live in peace knowing we’re out there protecting them.”

Eyes wide with wonder, Billy he tries to imagine. Turning his head back to the window he looks harder at the star Hal was talking about. Maybe if he squinted hard enough, he could catch a glimpse for himself.

After a long moment, Hals voice interrupts his musing.

“You’ve been spending more time on the Watchtower lately."

Billy cringes slightly, body growing tense at Hals words. He knows people had noticed but so far no one had commented on it, content to leave him alone. 

Hals knuckles rap lightly on Billy’s knee, causing him to look up to sympathetic brown eyes. “Hey, I’m not criticising you man its just…” he clears his throat awkwardly, “its just that usually, soon as we’re finished, you’re one of the first ones out the door.”

He has a point. Usually, Billy is eager to get back to Fawcett and check on his city as soon as he’s free to go. But the winter months are cold, frost and freezing winds sweeping the city’s streets and most criminals are too busy trying to keep warm to bother committing any crimes. Winter is always the slowest time for Captain Marvel but usually Billy has something to keep him busy. This year, however, ever since Freddy got adopted, things have been different. The streets are too cold for Billy to be out in as himself, his only jumper nowhere near thick enough to keep him from freezing. This leaves him stuck inside, with only a few tattered books, their pages bent and crumpled, to keep him company.

Life on the streets has always been lonely, most people content to ignore you and go on with their days. Billy’s used to it, but he’s always had someone to share the burden with, most recently Freddy. However, the loneliness had been becoming too much and Billy needed somewhere to escape to. Hence, his presence here.  
Coming back to himself Billy looks up to Hal, finding he’d turned his head back to the window, content to let Billy sort through his thoughts. 

“It’s-”, Hal refocuses his attention on Billy as he tries again, “it’s quiet, in Fawcett.” Running a hand through his hair he attempts a smile, but it falls flat. Hal’s eyes are soft and understanding as he waits for Billy to continue. Sighing softly, he does. “There’s always people up here, other heroes or visitors. I guess, when things got too much, I started to retreat up here. I tried signing up to more monitor duty, but Bats only lets us do so much”, they share a short look of amusement at Batman’s expense, “eventually I just started roaming the Watchtower, until I found here.” Billy gestures around the small room they’re tucked away in. 

Billy feels relieved as Hal only nods his head, face thoughtful. Taking a steadying breath, he continues softly, “the reason I haven’t been as eager to get straight home is- well-”, fists clenched Billy forges ahead, “I don’t really have much to go home to.” A shaky breath escapes him as he finishes, watching Hal’s face carefully as he processed what Billy said. In all honesty it feels good to talk to someone about this, but he’s nervous for the reaction, nervous he’s revealed too much. 

Blowing out a breath Hal shoots him a small smile, “I know exactly how you feel.” Billy can only blink in shock as Hal keeps talking. “Being off world so much makes it hard to keep a job, let alone somewhere to live. Coming back to Earth, it can be lonely. Everyone has their own lives going on here, and while I’d never begrudge them that, it’s hard not to feel left out. There’s so much happening on Earth I know nothing about, so many inside jokes I’ve missed…” trailing off Hal shakes his head, scoffing softly at himself.

“What I’m trying to say here Cap, is that I get how lonely the job can be. We all do, in our own ways. I can guarantee you're not the only person up here who’s just looking for a little company to ease the emptiness.”

“You included?” as soon as the words slip out regret courses through his body but Hal only quirks his lips in a small smile.

“Me included.”

Blinking tears from his eyes Billy clears his throat softly, “Thanks Hal.” 

“No problem man, you know we’re always here if you need to talk.”

Hal gives Billy’s shoulder one last comforting squeeze before pushing himself to his feet. Watching as Hal preforms an elaborate routine of stretches, groaning exaggeratedly as his bones pop in relief, Billy’s face splits into an amused grin, laughing as Hal shoots him wink and some flashy finger guns. Giving him one last wave Billy watches Hal stroll off and though the door, hands tucked deep in the pockets of his flight jacket as he hums a jaunty tune. 

Billy feels lighter, a little bit of the loneliness easing away as he stands up, brushing off his cape. Even though he feels guilty for making them do so, Billy’s touched to hear that the league cares enough about him to be worried. It makes him feel better about spending so much time on the Watchtower, knowing that they don’t really mind, that he’s welcome here. 

Taking one last look at the luminous stars, eyes catching on where Thelia VI would be, Billy makes his way out of the Watchtower, back to thin blankets and dusty floorboards. Thinking on Hal’s words a soft smile steals across his lips and warmth curls in his chest. 

You're never as alone as you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy: its sad billy hours  
Hal: not on my watch
> 
> Folks! This is it, my first ever fic and boy am I nervous about posting it. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this and that's what really matters, plus these two are my favourites and there's not enough content about them 
> 
> pls leave a comment and let me know what you think! i'd love to hear from you and thanks for reading!!


End file.
